


Old Acquaintances

by Identiaetslos



Series: Threvellan Collection [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Game Play Drabble, Humor, I had no idea these two would get along, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identiaetslos/pseuds/Identiaetslos
Summary: Wrote a dialogue one-shot between Wyn Lavellan and Marian Hawke about Threnn.Threnn and Hawke know each other from a previous life.





	Old Acquaintances

_Atop the ramparts in Skyhold._

Marian Hawke: Varric tells me you’re in love with one of Loghain’s followers.  
Wyn: *nods* She was our quartermaster in Haven. Now, she’s an infantry officer assigned to the garrison guarding Skyhold.  
Hawke: I see. That would explain his latest book. How did that happen?  
Wyn: She’s a swashbuckling, foul mouthed, heartthrob of a woman with a good heart, good at stabbing things, and good at making me laugh. *Looks at her* You know the story. How could I resist someone like that?  
Hawke: *Snorts* No, I don’t understand that at all.. *Leans on tower railing and looks down at the sea of green and orange people moving about below* So which one is yours?  
Wyn: She’s the one in the middle.  
Hawke: *Squints at three orange-headed soldiers wandering about the center of the courtyard* Hmm. The one with the teeth and hair.  
Wyn: The one and the same. She’s bending over to pick up her hat.  
Hawke: *Frowns* I don’t see..  
*Sudden strong gust of wind knocks hat off Threnn’s head*  
Threnn: *in the distance* Bloody hell!  
Wyn: Wait for it…  
Threnn: *Back turned to Wyn, bends over to pick up her hat*  
Wyn: It’s the simple things, really.  
Hawke: *Giggles and then gasps as Threnn turns around* Oh my.  
Wyn: What is it?  
Hawke: I think I owe her money.


End file.
